With the development of the automotive technologies, a well-developed vehicle-mounted display system may help a driver to know about the state of the automobile itself and the information relating to the driving around the automobile. To this end, various display technologies are being applied to automobiles. As a key part in the vehicle-mounted display system, special importance should be attached to the reasonableness of the design and installation of the central display.
Currently, displays are mostly fixed on instrument panels or fixed on sun-shields in the vehicle-mounted display systems of automobiles. Elevation of the display is realized by simply pressing a button. However, installation of the display on the sun-shield poses a challenge to the operations because the angle of view either deviates to the left or to the right. For this reason, we tend to mount the display on the instrument panel of the automobile. However, the display needs a larger space in this case, which is undesirable since more and more automobile electronic elements have to fight for the limited space. Furthermore, the current display elevating devices are not provided with anti-clamping or self-protection functions. If the driver is not aware that a passenger puts his hand or something into the base component of the central display on the instrument panel, it is likely that the passenger get injured by the descending display. In addition, the display is lack of protection due to long time exposure. If the display happens to be blocked and can not be fully drawn back, the motor used to drive the display will not stop running, thus the display elevating device will not shut down and be powered off for self-protection. For the sake of safety, it is required that, when the display is blocked by a large object thereunder in the process of moving downward, it can start to move upward automatically, or it stops immediately after it is blocked, so that no damages will happen to the display or the object.